Suicidal Influence vs Ikebukuro's Monsters
by LoneWolf243
Summary: This is about Shizuo and his one chance to get a scholarship in the best rated music collage. Izaya comes in and screws it up for him, now they are both battling it out for the scholarship but end up becoming friends or more in secret. Sorry for the bad summary and title we didn't really know what to say or put here Might change rating later on to M.


I sat in the back of English class, it was just like any other day. Our teacher was droning on and on about alliteration, something we've heard about way too much. My best friend was sitting beside me, playing with his pencil and staring out the window. I looked through my blue coloured glasses at my blonde-dyed hair, "it's getting too long" I thought to myself.  
My teacher suddenly stopped talking. I looked up at him as a knock sounded on the door, drawing my attention to it as it opened, revealing a boy the same age as me with black hair and, were they red eyes?  
I scoffed as the boy walked to the front of the classroom. I turned to Kadota,  
"He looks like a damn right flea to me" I commented, looking at the smug smile spread across this guys face. Kadota nodded and glanced at the boy,  
"He won't be part of our group anyways, he's not the type of person we like".  
I considered this for a moment before the teacher spoke,  
"ahhh, you were arriving today, well why don't you introduce yourself to the class?".  
"hmm, well I don't know what to say" the boy let out a short giggle, I clenched my fists, I felt like ripping his throat out already, "well my name is Orihara Izaya-san, I'm 16 and I absolutely, positively LOVE humans, they're just so fascinating, ne?~"  
I let my anger boil over, I stood up and growled at this Izaya,  
"You, piss me off already, you damn flea!" I said through gritted teeth, I knew a vein was probably popping out of my temple like it always did when I'm angry.  
Izaya blinked at me for a few minutes with a shocked expression before pulling his Cheshire smile back across his face,  
"My, my, my, don't you be the first person that I've ever hated now~" He teased.  
I turned my mouth in a snarl and lifted my table over my head, preparing to throw it at him.  
Kadota stood up and grabbed a hold of the table so that I couldn't throw it, "calm down Shizuo!" he said repeatedly as I tried to slow my breathing.  
I closed my eyes and lowered the table, once it was on the ground safely I muttered "sorry" and sat down, letting Kadota take his hands off the table.  
Everyone was staring at me, but the only one that I could feel, was that smug look of Izaya's as he sat at his new found chair, that look that said "this is going to be fun".

It was lunch and I was the abandoned section of the school building, walking to the music room.  
I walk into the stuffy old room while Kida, the vocalist is talking about yet another 'lover' of his to Tom, the guitarist.  
"you really should've seen her man, she was hotter then a chilli, and she wanted me" Kida said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and put my jacket on a chair.  
"just in time man, I wanted to talk to you about something" Kida said, greeting me.  
"what's up?" I asked, figuring he wanted me to act as a wingman yet again for him.  
"did you see the new kid today? doesn't he look kinda fishy to you? I mean, I've never seen someone with red eyes before, and what's with that grin of his?" he asked, babbling even though I don't think he meant to.  
I gritted my teeth at the mention of the new guy and glanced at Kadota, we shared a knowing look before Kadota spoke,  
"Kida, why don't you...just drop this subject?" he asked giving Kida a stern look.  
"why? wait is this one of those things I can't know about because you guys are always keeping secrets from me, it's not fair you know, I don't like being left out of things!" Kida said, trying to explain but only making it sound like he was trying to argue.  
I ignored him and sat down on a chair, taking a cup of tea from Tom. I was trying to slow my breath yet again before I hit Kida with something.  
After I took a few sips of my tea before standing up and heading over to my drum kit which I kept in the room for our band practices, I took my sticks out and sat on the tiny little seat.  
"let's practice Black Innocence" I say enthusiastically.  
Everyone nods and get's into position, Kida with his microphone at the front, Tom with his guitar on the left and Kadota with his Bass guitar on the right.  
We were well through the third song when I heard something. I stopped playing to try listen better, as soon as I stopped everyone else did too.  
"what's wrong, Shizuo? forget what to do?" Kadota asked. I shook my head,  
"no, I hear something on the ground floor, I'm going to go check it out" I explain.  
"stupid hearing from the stupid animal" Kida muttered, "you act like a dog, you know that?" he said aloud to me.  
I glared at him as I walked out of the door, not bothering to answer the question.  
When I was on the ground floor I listened for the noises again, they were coming from the old lecture room,  
I walked in to find none other then the damn flea and two others from our class putting musical equipment around the room,  
"what are you doing here?" I growled angrily, my fists clenched, nails digging into my skin and drawing blood.  
"Oh my Shizu-chan, isn't it obvious, we're starting a band~" he said joyfully and motioned towards the other two.  
"A band?" I asked looking at the other two, identifying them as Shira and Mikado, "and what is Mikado doing here? I know pretty damn well that he wouldn't be here on his own free will, don't threaten him" I grumbled.  
"well yes, we saw a poster with a grand prize of a scholarship to a musical college, and well I just had to put a band together, did you know that Mikado can play the keyboard? quite amazing, ne?~" Izaya smirked.  
"we are going to win that scholarship, so you might aswell back down now, flea" I said, acting smug for once.  
"don't be so sure, Shizu-chan, you haven't heard me sing yet" he said with a wink.  
My right eye twitched and I let out an angry yell,  
"SHIZU-CHAN? I'm going to kill you!", I yelled lunging forward to punch Izaya. He quickly dodged and pulled out a knife I never knew he had from his pocket, I missed him and punched a wall instead, leaving a big hole in it. He pointed his knife at me,  
"I thought you were strong, but not this strong, this makes things...more interesting~" He hummed. I turned around to face him again,  
" I hate you, I'm going to kill you, and we are going to win that scholarship!" I said loudly so that all three of them could hear before stalking out of the lecture room and back up the stairs, I didn't want to end up hurting anyone else but the flea.  
When I walked back into the old music room, the other three were looking at me,  
"what happened?, you look royally pissed off man" Kida said with a nervous smile.  
An evil smile tugged at my lips, I looked up slightly from the ground,  
"we are going to win that scholarship" I said menacingly with an air of finality.

* * *

Kunai: please tell me if you like it or not, I know it's bad but I need the criticism ^-^  
Kimiko: Hello :D yea so she doesn't think she's a good writer but tell her she is and I dunno where this story is gonna go so hints? xD


End file.
